Vault 78
Vault 78 is one of the vault series of fallout shelters that was developed by Vault-Tec in the peculiar location of Dayton, Ohio near the National Museum of the U.S. Air Force. Background Construction and purpose The construction for Vault 78 began in the early months of the year 2068, as with most of the other vaults of Vault-Tec. Though special to this Vault, rather than people willingly sign in or pay for their families access. Vault-Tec instead held raffles where as the winners whom names were chosen were allowed access into the Vault. The purpose of Vault 78's experiment is to study the life and function of individuals when key elements of their lives are randomized for them through a machine known as the Factor Analyzing Tagging Environmentalist, or, F.A.T.E! Giving every Vault Dweller an equal chance at a good life, regardless of family wealth, stance, or education. F.A.T.E is a computer programmed to randomize a person's name, career, spouse, as well as Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner! Timeline Early Years In the first years of Vault 78's life there was nothing but turmoil and rebellion coming from the lack of structure in the system. F.A.T.E was purely randomized and functioned with very little to no care for it's residents. Having created at least twenty barber's, no doctors, and selecting three overseers. The first overseer's selected had been Edwin Moore; a retired police officer, Nancy Hester; A housewife, and Delbert Haynes; A car mechanic. Facing utter chaos the overseers united for the goodness of the Vault and it's people. Together they rigged the system of F.A.T.E, creating the perfect structure that although randomized would only select the choices available. Thus the Vault-Tec expected survival chances had been lengthened from ten years to a hundred. To help the Vault keep it's function as well, the three overseers chose a select few individuals for jobs based on their pre-war careers as well. Planning to only begin the randomization process with the next generation. The First Vault Gen Within a few years families had begun to sprout up, mothers and fathers arguing throughout the process over their children's names as well as their careers. Though this only seemed to come from the so called looser's of the randomization. The Overseers fearing the conflict swelling up once more, decided to warn residents that any acts of terror against the randomization would be faced with F.A.T.E. The Susan Fleming Rebellion Susan Fleming, the wife of a business owner, began to speak out against F.A.T.E. Gaining the passion of other loosing members, those that had been placed in the lower hard working class. Edwin Moore, the overseer, decided that enough was enough. Without structure the Vault would fail, as Vault-tec had stated. Fearing for chaos, Edwin Moore publicly held a trial for Susan Fleming. Stating that anyone arguing against F.A.T.E were as close to a terrorist as a communist. Susan shouted out against him but was quickly silenced by the Vault Security who crowded around her. Her fate would be placed with F.A.T.E. And the randomized punishment for her crimes was Blinding. A riot broke out at the sentencing, one that led to the Susan Fleming Massacre which left ten individuals dead and five other's facing F.A.T.E. Susan Fleming survived, though blinded for life. Since then any other acts of terrorism against F.A.T.E were dealt with swiftly. Later Years As the years came and went and generations grew and produced offspring of their own, the most peculiar happened. Humanity adapted to the structure of F.A.T.E. Understood their roles in the Vault, and happiness began to soar. A sort of brainwashing if you will, a new religion had emerged, one that worshiped F.A.T.E itself. And the newly selected overseer, a man named Roger Williams, added the career of priest into F.A.T.E. Though one downfall that came from this structure, was a loss of choice. No longer did people decide on their desires, no longer did conflicts end with understanding, people accepted the choice F.A.T.E gave them. Vault Layout Main Entrance Notable Inhabitants * F.A.T.E * Overseer Morris Conley * Evangeline Robbins * Adam Conley Notes Category:Vaults Category:Places